My Destiny
by Springflowerangel
Summary: It's about a 19 year old girl trying to live her life caring for others instead of herself, When a tragic death get's her into a world of wonder and more.
1. Chapter 1

Angel: Here's my other story I'm doing about Final Fantasy VII(7) Advent Children, sorry if it's not good, but I'm just do my best, don't like it? tough, find another story, no flames allowed. I do not own anything, but I do own my OC's you well see through out this story. Enjoy~

...

Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

Chapter 00: Prologue

...

Have you ever wonder what you wanted to do with your life? I sure did, I wanted to help people, make the pain go away, make them smile and laugh when they need it. But of course things like that comes with a price. I probaby shouldn't have open the door, I should of ignored it...but me being a nice person I opened it.

Sometimes I wonder if that never happened, and I was still here but then I remember if it didn't happen then who well help him with his darkness that is consuming him? What I don't understand why did she pick me out of all the people in the world? I'm not beautiful or pretty just average looks and average body figure, no hourglass body...so why? Am I destined to save him?

I never wanted the whole world on my shoulder's, it's bad enough I can't even get a boyfriend... My life ends today cause of my destiny I must complete, this well be a tough road ahead of me but I guess I'll just wing it...

...

Angel: I do not know what to call the title though but if you have idea's please review or send me a PM/message, please Ciao~


	2. Death

Angel: Howdy~ here's the first chapter people, if you have a better title for this story tell me 'kay? now...no flames allowed, don't like the story bugger off and find another story. I do not own anything but I do own my OC's specially Kat Jones, her drawing is on my DA account or you can just look at the story's cover image, Enjoy~

...

Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

Chapter 01: Death

...

"Excuse me, we are ready to order now."

"Of course ma'am, what do you lovely couple want today?" I smiled brightly at the newest couple in the resturant

Oh! Hi there, name's Kat Jones. Right now I'm at work getting orders for people, yes I'm a waitress. I'm 19 years old, I just finished High School and this is my first job and I enjoy it very much nice people but there is rude people but I don't let them get too me, I have to stay possitive. Sometimes I feel different then everyone, I have this weird vibes somethign was going to happen and they do but I try to stop the people from getting harmed but I end up getting hurt in their place...which is okay, cause I only care about making sure everyone is okay.

...

**After Work**

"Bye Clara! see you tomorrow morning!"

"Okay Kitty Kat! walk home safe 'kay?"

I chuckled at Clara, she's so caring too me acts like a mother too me "Don't worry, I don't live too far."

"I know, but I heard on the Breaking News a killer just broke out of Jail last night, and he was last seen near this town..."

"Don't worry, I'll be extra careful I even have my cell with me and my mace spray if he does show up."

"Okay, take care."

I wave bye to Clara then I walk outside to feel the nice cool night air, I breath in fresh cool air then walk ahead to my house. When I walk in I always lock my front door and back door same with making sure my window's were close and lock then I sit down, turn on my TV and relax. I guess I end up falling asleep on the couch when I woke up from a banging on my front door, me half awake didn't know any better and got up open the door with out looking through the peep hole that I have and just like that all I heard was a bang from a gun I think, and I felt pain hit me in the chest then the pain went through all over my body, then I felt nothing all I saw was darkness.

...

"Oh my, it seems she has finally arrived~"

'_What the? A lady? I thought I'm dead?_'Then I heard the same lady that spoke giggled softly.

"Yes, you are dead Kat but you are needed...someone, a friend of mine is still felt like it was his fualt I died...your the only one that can free that guilt inside his heart, before that guilt eats his body whole."

'_Huh? but how? I don't even know where I am..._'

And just like that, I could see it was bright for a minute and I see a lady wearing a pink dress she was smiling at me gently.

"I'm sorry, well you do this for me? I know it may be hard on you to understand what's happening, but...you were meant to help him."

I frown confuse at this lady, I was meant to help who? "Who am I meant to help? and who are you?"

"...My name is Aerith, and the the friend you were meant to help is Cloud Strife...he can be stubborn and hard headed but he means well, he just wont let my death go thinking it's his fualt."

"Oh, that's not good for him to think that for so long...I guess I should give it a try to help him get over your death." I smiled, what could happen? I died so this could work out for me I'll just be careful this time

"Thank you, now just close your eye's and I'll send you to my world."

I nodded listening to her, closing my eye's. I felt a nice warmth spread through my body until I felt wind hitting my face and I felt the ground under me, I sit up shacking my head gently looking around my surrounding's to see I was in a desert? it looks like one but it's not cause I cna see grass kind of growing from the ground. I stood up on my feet but I was confuse why I was bare feet and wearing a weird outfit.

"What the? where did I have these clothes on me?...I guess I'll just have to move on and find a town."

I started walking forward hoping I'll find a town which I didn't see a town for hours now...I think I've been walking forever! How long is it until I get to a town?! I stop to sat on a random flat rock resting my feet which was sore since it's bare it's hard to walk on anymore...I was going to stand back up on my feet when I saw a monster?! So now I was running with a creature chasing after me probably hungry and wants to eat me. I screamed when I felt it's claws rip right through my skin making me fall forward, great I'm monster chow...and I'm going to dye not even finding the Cloud Strife guy yet, before I blacked out I heard a motorcycle motor coming closer then nothing.

...

Angel: It seems Kat met Aerith, and well the monster eat her for lunch? or well someone save her? you'll just find out next chapter~ sorry for the shortness if you want me to make it a little more longer tell me. Ciao~


	3. Surprise's

Angel: Howdy! Here's the 2nd chapter hope you like it, if not too bad, no flames allowed go find another story to read. I do not own anything, BUT I do own Kat Jones, she belongs to me. Enjoy~

...

Final Fantasy VII Advent Children

Chapter 02: Surprise's

...

"_I'm glad your safe, I was afriad the monster's were going to eat you._"

"Huh? if you didn't want me to be eaten why did you send me to that part of area?!" I wasn't mad I was freaking out! did I die again?

"_I'm really sorry Kat, something went wrong when I sent you...but it seems you still end up in Midgar Slums after all, Cloud found you just in time too._"

"So this Cloud guy saved me? I should thank him."

"_Yes, but before you leave I have something so they we can talk through your mind and don't have to worry about talking too each other when your sleeping or out cold._"

"Okay, what is it?"

I felt something cold touch around my neck, then my eye's open just like that. I blink, sit up slowly to see I wasn't in any pain specially my feet I look at my bare feet to see no scratchs or anything...odd. I stood up and open the door peeking my head out looking around, I didn't see anyone so I close the door behind me and walk down the stairs to hear allot of people talking.

When I stop at the last step I saw I was in a bar? Okay so Cloud Strife lives in a Bar? I snap out of it when I heard a woman's voice to my right and I saw a lady with waist length dark brown hair, she was wearing a black type outfit which look cool on her, she gave me a frown.

"You shouldn't be up and about yet, you need to rest some more."

I was surprise this lady is really caring to a stranger? "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know where I was and I was carious...so I walk down the stairs to find out..."

"Oh, it's okay...here, let me help you back to the room you were in and I'll make you something to eat and drink." she smiled at me to show me she wasn't going to hurt me

I nodded and let her walk me back up stairs to the room I was in a while ago, I sat back on the bed with my feet on it too.

"What is it you wish to eat?"

"...Anyway is fine, and I want some nice cold water please."

"Of course, I'll go make something for you and I'll have a young girl name Marlene come up to hand you the tray of food and glass of water, 'kay?"

I nodded "Thank you...um?"

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Tifa Lockhart."

"Thanks Tifa, my name is Kat Jones."

After that she went down stairs to make me some food, then I remembered Aerith put something around my neck so I felt around my neck and touched metal chain...a necklace? When I lift the pendent up I saw a blue crystal with metal thing kind of wrap around it, so this necklace is going to connect mine and Aerith's mind together whenever I want?

'_Yep!_'

I sqeacked and end up falling off the bed banging the back of my head on the hard wood floor, I rub the back of my head groaning.

"Ow, that really hurt..."

'_Oops, sorry Kat I didn't mean for that to happen._'

I sweat drop '_Whoa? I-it's okay Aerith, I was just startled that's all._'

I look at the door when it opened to show a young girl, she must be Marlene? she had a tray of food and my glass of ice cold water, she was being shy which was adorable.

"H-hi? You must be Marlene...right?" I got up off the floor and on the bed smiling kindly at the girl showing her I wasn't going to hurt her or anything

"Yes...here, it's food Tifa made for you." she walk over and sat it on my lap with a cute smile on her face

"Thank you Marlene." I smiled back and took a bite out of the soup which was wonderful! The best soup I ever tasted in my life! "Yummie! Tifa makes the best soup."

I enjoy eating the soup then I would drink some of the ice cold water, Marlene left to tell Tifa I enjoy the food.

'_It does look good~_'

'_Yeah, Tifa always cook good dishs._'

I blink, I stop the spoon from entering my mouth surprise to hear a males voice right after Aerith.

'_Zack! Don't just talk like that, I had to warn her about you first._' I sweat drop with the spoon still hovering in my mouth when I heard Aerith pout or huff?

I heard the male laugh '_Oops, sorry. Hi Kat, names Zack Fair at your survice._'

When he said that I imagen him wearing a butler outfit...I can tell by his voice he's a real goofball type guy. I sat the spoon in the bowl.

'_H-hi._'

'_Anyways, we'll let you eat in peace._'

After Aerith and Zack left my mind, I went back to eating the soup Tifa was nice enough to make for me. After I finish eating the soup and drink the water I decided to take it down stair too Tifa myself but when I got down the stairs she was talking to someone on the phone so I just sat down at the counter stool, until she hang the phone up with a sigh.

"Is everything all right Tifa?"

"Oh! You startled me...but everything's fine, don't worry. Now did you enjoy my soup dish?"

"Yep! It's the best soup I ever tasted!"

She chuckled "I'm glad, you wouldn't mind helping me put the chairs up on the table?"

"Sure, it's the least I can do for letting me stay here while I get back on my feet."

I help Tifa put the chair's on the table after that she went in the kitchen cleaning the dish's while I go back to the room I was using and sleep, I wonder if I'll meet this Cloud guy soon?

...

Angel: It seems she met Tifa, and Marlene and she was introduce to Zack Fair...well she meet Cloud? you'll just have to wait for the next chapter~ Ciao!


End file.
